Love Me So
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kitty!Kurt really hates the snow.


**Inspired by this tweet from klaineficideas: other important fic ideas to discuss - kitty!kurt getting super into sweater weather and wanting to snuggle for warmth a lot and a conversation with skivvysupreme.**

* * *

Kurt knows he should be paying attention to Blaine's description of his day, _knows_ he's not being a great boyfriend just then, but… _snow_.

 _This weather is the worst_ , Kurt sulks, scowl on his face and nose twitching away. _It's wet and cold and disgusting out, and humans_ enjoy _playing in this? No common sense whatsoever_.

He continues seething silently as they continue their walk home, not noticing that Blaine has stopped holding his hand until something splats against his forehead in a cloud of damp snow and ice crystals.

Kurt stops dead, feeling the slush sink into his hair and ears as he lets out a shocked hiss. "Blaine!"

"Now you're paying attention to me," Blaine laughs, clearly unaware of Kurt's displeasure. "Welcome back, astro-cat."

"You threw a snowball at me?!" Kurt shrieks, sleek brown ears flattening to his scalp and tail bristling. "Ugh, it's so _cold_ and probably filled with street debris. I'm gonna get _dog flu_ or something, and when I die, it will be all your fault!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey, Kurt. I'm sorry," Blaine says, instantly contrite. He steps forward carefully and begins rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's parka-clad arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize your hatred of snow ran that deep."

"Hate it," Kurt chokes out, nearly brought to tears by the force of his emotions. "It just - it reminds me -"

"It reminds you of…?" Blaine prompts gently when Kurt doesn't continue. He keeps rubbing his hand over Kurt's arm, and Kurt can barely feel the pressure through the thickness of his coat but he's comforted all the same.

"The shelter," Kurt says quietly. "It was always drafty in there and some of the doors never closed right. The nasty toms would always make me sleep closest to those ones in the winter."

Blaine pulls Kurt in for a tight hug at that, making soft, sympathetic noises as he holds Kurt close. "I'm sorry, love," he says again. "I won't do it again."

"It's okay," Kurt says, words a little muffled from where he's buried his cold nose in Blaine's neck. "You didn't know."

"C'mon. Let's go home," Blaine says, cupping the back of Kurt's head for one last squeeze before stepping away and offering his hand to him. They walk the rest of the way in silence, though Kurt doesn't really register that - he's too caught up in his memories.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks once they get in the door and Blaine starts stripping him of his outer layers. "What are you doing?"

"I spent the rest of the walk thinking about how to apologize to you for throwing that snowball," Blaine says. "Go take a shower and get warm - I'll take care of everything else."

"You really don't have to-"

"I know," Blaine interrupts. "But I want to. I want you to have _good_ winter memories, too."

Kurt leans in for a kiss at that, unable to hide his giggles when some of the moisture from his hair drips onto Blaine's nose and makes him yelp.

"Now you know how it feels!" he calls as he lopes off to the bathroom. He showers as quickly as he can while still being thorough - and _God,_ will human style bathing ever not make his skin prickle? - and scurries back out to the living room, wondering what else Blaine wanted to do for him.

"Clean?" Blaine asks from the couch. He's changed into his fuzziest, softest sweater and has a mug of something that smells _delicious_ next to him on the coffee table, with another mug waiting nearby.

"No, I decided to roll around in a dust pile for a while," Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes at the dumb question.

"Oh, ha ha," Blaine says flatly, though his eyes are sparkling. "You know what I meant."

"What I don't know is what this is all about, though," Kurt says, tail flicking curiously behind him.

"This is a patented Blaine Anderson kitty warm-up session," Blaine says, smiling broadly. "I made sure we're in a sunbeam, grabbed my coziest sweater, and made us both drinks - hot chocolate for me, catnip tea for you."

"Oh my God," Kurt says. He practically flings himself across the room and into Blaine's lap, shocking a startled _oof!_ out of him.

"So you like this plan?" Blaine says, a little bemused. He starts stroking down Kurt's back, making him let out a loud, rumbly purr.

"I love you," Kurt slurs, snuggling up in Blaine's chest. His tail drapes over Blaine's wrist loosely, one of his tell-tale signs of contentment.

"I love you too," Blaine says, kissing the top of Kurt's head. He reaches for the remote, turning on Netflix and continuing, "I figured we could watch some Christmas specials as well. It's a little early, but the weather's right."

"Whatever you want," Kurt says, grabbing his mug and taking a big swig of tea before continuing, "Just keep scratching me like that."

Blaine laughs as _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ begins to play, the sounds of Christmas carols filling the apartment. Kurt glares at the first sight of Snoopy - _a dog is the star of this show? Preposterous! -_ but soon enough the magic of Blaine's body heat lulls him into a nap. He kind of thinks that winter might be okay after all.


End file.
